


Jarl of The Storm

by PerimMaster



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerimMaster/pseuds/PerimMaster





	Jarl of The Storm

It all began the night the worst snowstorm of anyone`s lifetime happend, a storm Skyrim had never seen before. Patience had just arrived in town from spending the day and half the night in some barrow to become an official member of the Companions, a goal she had been working towards for almost a year since she had traveled to Skyrim and bought a house in Whiterun with half the little amount of money her parents had left her after their death when she was barely a child and alone with no other family to rely on.

"Patience, come on with me to Jorrvaskr where it`ll be warmer!" Farkas called out to her with an outstretched hand as she made her way to Breezehome, through the thickly falling snow. She paused knowing home was right there and simply wanting to collapse from a long journey, but at the same time wanting to be somewhere warm. After all she had no firewood to speak of as yet, having recently acquired it that same day with no chance of collecting the necessities. Patience took the offer knowing she would rather stay warm then freeze an entire night again like she did as an orphan child so long ago when she was too young to live in her parent`s meager home per Cyrodiil`s law`s.

As they walked to the mead hall, they noticed that the guards were trudging against the fierce winds to the Bannered Mare to get out of the storm knowing full well no one in their right mind would be outside in such a fierce snowstorm. "It seems even the guards can`t stand the cold tonight!" Patience laughed as they continued on to Jorrvaskr.

Farkas looked over at Patience as she laughed next to him, her laughter sounded like those chiming silver bells he had seen the nobles horses wear as they went to some important meeting or other across Skyrim, and her laugh alone enraptured him like nothing else could. Aela was beautiful in her way, but she had a fiery temper no one was willing to cross or control, whereas Patience was calmer, more even tempered and thus more willing to hear out both sides of an argument before she said anything.

Finally, they made it inside and walked over to the fireplace to warm up, snow melting in their hair and in the exposed parts of the armor. Vilkas and Kodlak Whitemane, Farkas` twin brother and the Harbinger respectively, were sitting off to Patience`s right by the fire waiting for them to return. Patience greeted them with a nod and stepped a little closer to the fire trying to remove the cold that had passed through her clothes like they were nonexistent and onto her skin, encrusting her in what felt like a sheet of ice.

"So, how`d it go? Hopefully quite well, considering you two took a long time to get there and back." Kodlak spoke up as he stood and walked around the table to stand beside her. Kodlak stood as tall as any nord, but to Patience he stood some inches below her. She was taller then most people, unusual for even a nord, with short blond hair, silver eyes, and pale skin, which Farkas found fascinating to say the least, for no Nord looked as exotically beautiful as her.

Farkas shrugged and stared at the fire, deciding not to answer in case he revealed the fact that Patience knew about the Circle being werewolfs. Patience sighed and answered, "Well, we encountered the silver hand, and thanks to the draugr, it was easy enough to dispatch them. A few traps and some well placed taunts finished up what we couldn`t kill outright."

Kodlak nodded at this in approval, "Good, then once this storm passes we shall induct you into the companions proper. Now get some sleep." and motioned with his head towards the stairs leading down towards their more private quarters and it was obvious what he meant as he walked back to the table and sat down, intending to finish his ale. Patience, now warm enough that she could sleep without a chill, followed Kodlak`s command and went downstairs with Farkas to her bed.

As the door shut behind them, Farkas gently placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him curiously, the question and fear obvious in her eyes, those beautiful silver eyes that made him ache with a need he hadn`t felt in years, and spoke in a soft voice to let the others sleep, "The only other ones who are Werewolves is the circle and I know how you feel about Werewolves Patience, but I swear to you, not one of us here in the circle would ever harm a shield sister or brother at any cost."

She didn`t look convinced but the fear seemed to have diminished a little, and she smiled at him, causing his heart to beat faster. What was wrong with him? He was acting like a lovestruck boy, and it was foolish of him for reacting this way. For all he knew, she had already found her one true and he had no hope in earning her love.


End file.
